


No Church in the Wild

by ishafel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: The hero we deserve.





	No Church in the Wild

He is the last true king of Asgard, Thor God of Thunder, the last child of the golden country, of the shield of the nine worlds, the last man to have stood in her golden halls and sat her golden throne.

He has led his people to their end, in the dark and ice and blazing stars.

He is Thor, still and always, though the king his father and the king his brother are dead and he did not save them, though Asgard the beautiful, Asgard the fierce, Asgard the eternal, is no more.

He has found himself in a green field, in the ruin of another world, at the fall of another king. And if the weight of the Stormbreaker in his hand is an unwelcome one, if even he, who was bred to war, finds himself tired of blood and loss and horror-- if he grieves sometimes in the black of night, beneath unfamiliar stars, for the loss of everything and everyone he loved-- by day he does not let it show.

The people of Midgard are leaderless and lost, their cities half destroyed and their nations in chaos, and the Avengers broken. And Thor is a king still, a king even without a kingdom. 

He has only to give the order, and they will follow. He could make a weapon of them, an army; he could redeem them or destroy them. But because he has learned wisdom at last, because there is nothing in the nine worlds left to conquer, he asks for nothing. That first morning he digs graves until his hands bleed, drags away the wreckage, brings the rain to wash away the blood and ash and devastation. And one by one they join him, the living, the last heroes of the last war. And life, after all, goes on.


End file.
